Let's See How Far We've Come
by creep-stats3
Summary: Roxas experiences his new life with Axel being lovers in love as they recall their past lives and when they first set their hearts on one another.
1. Beginning of The End

Let's See How Far We've Come

Chapter One

The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or any other related material. If there are any extra characters inserted of my creation other than Reez and Ebony, I shall let you know. Taa taa

Riveting, exciting, enthralling, captivating, spellbinding... That's all the things he was to me. Yep. He was my greatest hero and the furthest thing from attainable for me. Here I am sitting at the beginning of the end of my world, but it feels like any other day.

I've got two ghosts sitting next to me... one on either side. One's a girl with black hair hanging over one eye and dressed pretty much all in black. She's wearing a black tank top and a long skirt in the middle of winter. She doesn't feel it... She's dead. The other is a guy with short spiky sandy blond hair, green eyes, red-tinted sun glasses, fitting jeans purposely tailored to look torn and a sleeveless white tank top with woolly red arm socks. He says his name is Reez. She says her name is Ebony... No wonder she wears so much black. Although, they don't really talk much; they get their messages through to me by means of my dreams.

They came to me one night in my sleep coincidentally at the same time for the same reason, but they're from very different backgrounds... She's from a little town in Canada; he's out of the spot light from Latin America. She's an average girl; he's an ex-celebrity. Why did they come? They are my new life-guides. Why? Well, it's because it was punishment for their unfulfilled lives. However...Their guidance hasn't really done me much good thus far.

I'm sitting on a little bench under a small gazebo with six layers of clothing on to keep the cold off my skin. I see a vague reflection of myself on the icy pond's surface. I see a blurry form of a gangly kid with short blond hair and pale skin... What little of it that is exposed anyway. The rest is just covered in bundles of clothing.

So, why is it the beginning of the end for me? It's the end because I'm supposed to die soon...no chronic illness, no assassination, and no attempt on my life... I'm gonna die because I need to disappear for a while. So technically I'm not really losing my life, but home sweet home is gonna be the last sentence on my mind for the rest of my existence. And that guy who is so spellbinding... Who was so very close before is going to be eons away now. I'm not moving away. Surprising? I understand the confusion. Apparently I'm going to be put in a coma for a while. Yep, now you know how I'm going to disappear. This world is burning to the ground, and I'm going to sleep through it all. It seems I have some kind of higher purpose in the future times. That's what my ghostly guides tell me. This life held no trials for me to face, so I'm going to sleep instead. I don't know for how long, but my ghostly friends assure me I won't age while I'm asleep.

Reez's head snapped up and I followed his empty stare to a shadowy figure floating through the snow towards me. Ah, it's the reaper.

The figure materializes in front of me. He's just a black shadow as silent as they come. It motions with a long shadowy hand for me to step forth. I do. It reaches out towards me and I feel Reez and Ebony lay comforting hands on either of my shoulders before the knowledge of my own existence comes to an abrupt end as the shadowy hand makes its first contact with my forehead.


	2. Love Reality

Let's See How Far We've Come

Chapter 2

Love Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KH

_It's time to awaken. You've been gone for a long time. The world is a new place. _Reez?

_Your time has come. This will be your reality from now on. _ Ebony?

I thought I had died. So, I really was just sleeping. I hear nothing, and I see nothing. Are we sure I'm alive?

_Open your eyes._ It's Ebony.

The first attempt is like trying to lift weights with my eyelids: impossible. The second attempt is a little easier, and the third was a triumph. I finally see. But I don't hear a thing yet. It takes a moment for me to realize that I'm in a comfy bed in a teenager's bedroom. Mine? It's so warm. It's nothing like my last room. It's cozy and accommodating. I wonder what my purpose in this new era will be?

Ebony and Reez are just as I remember them; of course they haven't changed a bit. They don't age. Reez motions towards a full length mirror on the wall and I force myself up from my comfy bed to cross the room out of curiosity. There in the glass is the same boy I knew from the last time I saw him in my reflection. He hasn't aged at all, not one bit.

I turn to look at my new room to take a better look at it. It holds items I'm familiar with, but they've been updated. A stereo the size of my fist, and next to it a stack of little memory cards the size of the ones once used in digital cameras. These prove to be the new generation of CDs, and the stereo plays with exceptional sound. I can't say I'm really all that surprised. The room is fairly normal, but the bed is a bit odd. It's an awkward shape and it has a remote control propped in a holder on my bed stand. When I try it out I find that the bed is adjustable. I can adjust the tension and the shape to fit my body perfectly and to suit my liking. What life have I landed in? I must be a very different person from the one in my last life. I was never this well off when I was last awake.

Exploring seems like a good idea right about now. I leave the safe haven to step out into the unknown quarters of this house I do not recognize. It is two stories... A pent house apartment in a building located in the middle of a foreign city. Where did I end up? It looks like it could be New York or maybe Tokyo. Depends on what kind of people I find. I wonder if ethnicities are still the same.

It's so silent here. I feel loneliness overpower me. Somehow I feel extremely empty. Ebony and Reez are the only consolation I hold here in this strange place. I curl up in a ball on a single wide chair that looks like it was built for a giant cat. I hide my face between my knees and hug them close to me. Then I feel a tug at my sleeve and I lift my shining eyes to find Ebony smiling slightly and summoning me to continue my exploration of this apartment. She always leads me to important things, so I rise from the chair and walk towards another door which I open to find another bed room. This one is much more brightly decorated than my own. The comforter has bright oranges, yellows and reds printed all across it in a wave pattern. There's a lava lamp on the bed-side table and posters of the most modern cars on one wall. But all this is not what amazes me...The most amazing thing in this room is the one lying on the bed. A flaming red-head with tattooed tear-drops under his eyes lay snoring lightly with the sun glowing over his angled features.

"Axel!" I cried.

The red head stirred slightly and opened an emerald eye sleepily. His lips immediately turned up into a grin once he saw me. He sat up propping himself on his elbows.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you see the future without me, did you?"

That spell-binding, amazing, incredible, enthralling person that I'd mentioned earlier is Axel. The person I had fallen in love with during my last life. I thought I'd never see him again, and here he is. He's my flat-mate and still oblivious to my feelings for him.

I made my way over to the bed and sat down at the end of it. "Did the reaper bring you here too?"

Axel nodded. "I found out about your departure from those two," he motioned towards the two ghosts perched on either side of me, "in a dream. I decided you weren't going alone."

My jaw dropped. "You can see them?"

"Clear as day."

"But... I thought..."

"That you were the only one? I could see those two following you around since I first met you. Ever wonder why I was so comfortable talking to you when we first met?"

"I always was curious about your composure around me. Every other person I ever had contact with couldn't stand being with me for too long before they inevitable were spooked by the feeling of their presence."

Axel smirked at me. "Because I could see them the feeling was easily dispersed. Neither one of them look even remotely harmful. I mean, Reez looks like something out of a Teen Gossip magazine."

Reez scowled at the offender crossing his arms over his chest and turning away in mid-air. I laughed. I really laughed for the first time since I could remember. Even in my last memories of life I didn't laugh very often.

"You know we weren't real in our past lives?" Axel suddenly asked.

I nodded.

"We had no true claim to existence. We had to always have a source to exist. Finally we're not just shadows of someone else's reality. This reality is all ours."

Axel stretched his amazing arms high in the air while yawning and flashed a bright smile my way before he pounced on me pulling me back into the softness of his bed and ruffling my hair.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're the biggest pain in my ass that ever existed." He said through earnest bouts of laughter. "And always the greatest guy I knew."

I felt all the warmth I'd lost flood back into my chest. The life I'd lost meant nothing to me now. So my new purpose was to live? Ebony heard my thoughts and smiled with a nod. That was right. I was supposed to live out my own life and find my own purpose. Nothing was laid out for me anymore. I didn't have an empty false existence. I was now a real being. But why were my guides still here?

Reez actually laughed. It was silent since it was coming from a different dimension, but I could see from his face that the reason they were still there was almost fulfilled. He turned and winked at me with his twinkling green eyes and gave me the thumbs up.

Axel's proximity suddenly dawned on me and I felt the blood rush to my face. I was in his bed tangled with him. It was like I'd sometimes imagined, but the difference was the mutual feelings that my fantasies held. Here the feelings were one-sided.

Axel looked up at Reez and Ebony with a wide grin. "You two need to get out of here, right? Well, I know what you're here for."

With that Axel sealed the remaining distance between us by pulling me to him. "Damn Roxas, I thought you would have figured it all out by now."

I looked up at him bewildered. "Figured it out?"

"Yeah you loser, I can't believe you actually thought I followed you into the future just because I didn't want you seeing it without me. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I wanted to be with you?"

I had no time to answer his question as he laid his lips over mine in at first a gentle kiss that turned hungrier. My first reaction was the immediate stiffening of my limbs, but once I finally realized what was happening, my body relaxed and kept up with the rhythm of Axel's lips over mine. The sensation was overwhelming. I still couldn't believe it as I took the sensation in. His closeness, his warm lips over mine, his hand curled in mine. When did this all happen? When had he decided he felt the same?

Axel broke the kiss breathing heavily. "I'd love to make you mine right now, but considering the situation I think I better take it easy."

I laid there still coming to terms with my new reality. Once I regained my bearings I met Axel's gaze and took a swing at him jokingly.

"You're still the same jerk I used to know." I said smirking back now.

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

"So, when did your bastard heart decide I was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

Axel's eyes focused on the window as he remembered.

"I don't suppose you remember the time when I found you face-down in the blood-stained snow?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flashback from Axel's side of the fence:

It was cold as hell...As usual. No sun in this part of the world, or hardly any. I trudged on through the snow with my mind focused on keeping myself warm. I was rudely jolted from my focus when I tripped over something and landed face-first in the freezing below zero temperature of snow. I cursed out loud while I lifted my face out of the friggin' white blanket that I deemed my worst enemy. But there was something wrong with the snow under my boots. It wasn't white...It was crimson. I whirled around to find what I had tripped over. A body! What in the hell was a body doing in the middle of the snow?! I looked up to find two eerie figures floating above his head; a guy and a girl. Oh shit.

I backed up a few steps and stooped over to throw the ice cold body over my shoulder. He was still alive. I quickly trotted to the nearest café and yelled out an order for a whisky over the conversation. All heads swivelled in my direction and most fell silent when they saw the bloody figure over my shoulder. The bartender didn't need to be told twice to bring the drink and he made a call to 911 at the same time.

I poured a little bit of the warm alcohol down the boy's throat and continued to do the same until he awoke with a sputter. He coughed as he became conscious of the burning liquid flaring down his throat.

"Water..." He whispered as his head lolled to the side on the booth chair. I examined him carefully. The blood loss was pretty bad, but if the doctors got there soon he would be fine. Mean while I set to work removing his miserable layers of clothing to clean the wounds and dress them with what the café had at hand.

The bartender brought the water soon after informing me that the ambulance would arrive in approximately ten to twenty minutes. That was soon enough. I relaxed some when I saw how minor the wounds were. The café eased into its previous rhythm of conversation only this time most of the present were chatting about my wounded guest. It looked like some kind of animal attack; wolves perhaps. Those were roaming the countryside looking for stray livestock all the time. Unfortunately they'd crossed into human territory and the poor devils were being picked off just as quickly as their prey was.

This boy was interesting in appearance. He had a porcelain pale face, and from what little I saw of his eyes, they were a brilliant sapphire blue. His lashes were long and thick and his lips were thin and a nice peach color. His frail body was thin and looked especially open to damage because of the bandages I had wrapped around his chest as best I could. He looked so in need of protection that I felt a flood of protective nature come over me. I held my breath as I brushed stray strands of blond hair sticking to the pale forehead. The blue eyes cracked open and focused on their saviour a moment making eye contact. I felt my heart stop. This guy...Something about him hypnotized me. What was it about this poor creature that compelled me so? His momentary awareness lasted only a moment before he was out again. I sighed with relief as the tension in my chest loosened.

Suddenly I heard sirens outside and soon after a couple white coats came charging in immediately spotting me with the bandaged body and they moved him onto the stretcher carefully carting him outside bundled in thick blankets. I followed them and invited myself into the ambulance cabin to keep an eye on the kid. I had a huge tug on my heart that refused to allow me to look the other way and forget those amazing deep blue eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I remember waking up in the hospital. You were there next to me asleep on the side of the bed. You'd been there all night taking care of a complete stranger." I said in awe.

Axel smiled at me. "I fell in love with you then and there."

I scoffed. "Oh sure, you just decided you were gay as a spur of the moment thing?"

My red-headed wonder winked at me. "There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you were the one I was going to spend my existence with. Sexual orientation was never a concern of mine."

I blushed. He was just so...perfect. He was amazing beyond anything I could have ever fathomed. He was even better than my fantasy woman. He exceeded my expectations. It was like those romantic movies that I'd seen at the theatre and scoffed at every time dismissing even the remotest of possibilities for a relationship like the one played on screen to exist in reality. But somehow Axel was here with me now and we were real for the first time.

"Could I...maybe...kiss you again?" I mumbled.

Axel laughed. "You really don't have to ask." With that he put his lips over mine again in a passionate kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reez and Ebony smile at each other and float into the next room to give us our privacy.

Our kisses grew hungrier once more, and kissing evolved into passionate contact, and that grew into intercourse. We sighed, we groaned, we whispered sweet nothings and we twined ourselves together like liquorice. It was sweet, sincere, gentle and true. I was ready for him a long time ago. Waiting longer would have been pointless.

When we were done I fell into a light sleep next to my incredible, amazing, enthralling lover with my face nuzzled into his chest and his arms around me protectively.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The story isn't done yet. I still need a few more flashbacks!

TTTYL! Let me know what all you readers think.

Over and out

Creep_stats


End file.
